Seto Kaiba is a Changed Man
by Liwliwa-Janoah
Summary: Kaiba has an old friend that has returned home to Domino City and the gang is a bit astounded by Kaiba's changed attitude. But no one has taken an interest into the odd pair like Tea has because she's secretly in love with the dashing CEO. What will Tea do about her newly found feelings? Is a love triangle in their future?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

A/N: Hi, everyone this is my first fanfic ever; after many years of reading them I've finally written one. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please do not hesitate to give constructive criticism. The first upload had to be taken down because I didn't have the dialogue structured correctly and would just like to give a shout out to my friend Oppressed Madness for pointing that out ( I think all of it is fixed now). I would also like to thank Yami Princess for being my first favourite and follow, even though I had to take it down, I do apologise for that.

Chapter 1 _New Girl_

The gang went to homeroom and saw Kaiba frowning like always. He was rummaging through his briefcase for something, but they didn't know what.

"What are you looking for Kaiba? Do you need help?" said Tristan sarcastically.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" he said with a grunt and continued to rummage. Then Joey saw a girl with a pair of piercing blue eyes that he felt bore through to his soul. He felt his heart beat begin to accelerate as the girl came closer and closer. Joey stood and extended his arm to her to introduce himself but to his surprise the girl stood before Kaiba. So he placed his extended arm behind his head and played it off as if nothing happened. He returned to his seat next to Kaiba and sighed. Téa saw that Joey was down all of a sudden and not his normal upbeat self.

"What's wrong Joey?" Téa asked.

"That girl." He replied.

"What about her?" Tea queried.

"I thought she was into me but she's actually into Kaiba."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Joey we all know that girls are never into to you, but Kaiba?" At this moment, Joey looked over in the girl's direction.

"Hi Seto, how've you been?"

Kaiba thought to himself before looking up, "Why does that voice sound so familiar?" "Kisara? It couldn't be." Kaiba said aloud.

"Yeah Joey, you know you're a babe deflector." Tristan chimed in.

"But it is me Seto." Kisara said. Kaiba's eyes widened with disbelief and so did Joey, Téa, Tristan and Yugi.

"Gimme a hug, I missed you so much." When she said this everyone else in the classroom turned their heads in bewilderment and then Kaiba stood and Kisara embraced him for what seemed like a millennium to everyone but in actuality it was just a short embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba queried.

"Going to school, Dad's done with the army so I'm back for good. We have so much to catch up on! She said with great excitement.

At that moment, their homeroom Teacher Miss Hanson came in. "Class we have a new student with us today." She motioned for Kisara to come to the front of the class. Kisara was all too familiar with introducing herself to a new group of students because she was an army brat. She walked to the front of the class and turned around, with a wide grin on her face she then chimed; "hi everyone, my name is Kisara Nagasaki, I grew up right here in Domino until my father got transferred to Germany." "I've lived a lot of places as a result of that such as Switzerland, Russia, France and recently New York in the USA." "Unlike most army brats I enjoy meeting new people and being able to live in various parts of the world, it does get sad leaving all the friends I've met along the way during my father's military career but I've been able to deal. I love meeting new people; I love fashion, sports, and cooking." To many of the guys in the class Kisara sounded like a dream girlfriend and they were on the prowl but little did they know she already had her eyes set on a certain guy. Miss Hanson then motioned for Kisara to take a seat behind Kaiba, and she grinned with excitement. Kisara took her seat behind Kaiba as Miss Hanson took attendance.

"Abe?..."

"Here"

"Fujiwara?"

"Here", then Miss Hanson remembered what a tedious task it was to mark attendance so she sped up the process. "Gardner, Gomez, Grant, Inoue, Ito, Jacobs, Kaiba?"

"Here", looking up from the register at various intervals to make sure that all the students were there. "Matsumoto, Moto, Nagasaki, Rodriguez, Sato, Simpson, Smith, Suzuki?"

"Here"

"Takashi, Taylor, Watanabe, Wheeler and Zallah?"

"Here".

"Good everyone's here, time for class, see you later."

With that said the students left for their respective first classes. Ironically the gang, Kaiba and Kisara were all in the same classes. Their first class together was history, there teacher was speaking something about The Great Kanto Earthquake of 1923, but Téa found the interaction between Kaiba and Kisara more intriguing. She turned her head away from the teacher and looked over at Kaiba and Kisara who spoke very softly as not to alert the teacher of their on-going conversation. Then Kaiba turned around, as Kisara was sitting behind him and paid attention to the board for the remainder of the class. Before they knew it the bell rang and class was dismissed and off they went to Math. This time Kisara sat next to Kaiba. They continued whispering during their conversation as not to get caught by their teacher who spoke about the Chebyshev theorem. Kaiba and Kisara were busy catching up while Téa was busy spying on them. She'd never seen Kaiba this happy, ever; she liked this look on him. Joey decided to look out the window because he found the Chebyshev theorem to be rather boring and his eyes diverted from the window to the wide grin on Kaiba's face. Joey thought to himself "I've never seen rich boy this happy." But it was true, Kaiba was genuinely happy with Kisara here. Before they knew it, it was lunch time and everyone cleared the classroom as if it was on fire and headed to the cafeteria.

Kaiba and Kisara walked the halls until they arrived at the caf but Kisara was feeling uneasy about everyone staring at them. "Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked.

"Because of you." Kaiba replied.

"What! Do I have something on my face?" She asked with panic.

"No, it's because you're with me." "I'm a loner." He began to explain. "I don't get close to anyone, I guess you can say that I repel them with my attitude." Kisara gave him a puzzled look.

"That doesn't sound like the Seto I remember."

"I'm no longer the Seto you knew, I've changed in more ways than you think." As he continued to explain, Kisara listened with intrigue. "People in this town call me heartless, I care about no one but Mokuba." Kisara looked at him with Puppy dog eyes,

"Am I an exception?" She asked. Kaiba looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I care about you." Tristan couldn't help but overhear their little conversation and he found Kaiba's new attitude a bit strange. He thought to himself, "What is going on here? Kaiba's actually admitting that he cares about someone other than Mokuba?" As he stared at Kaiba and Kisara in bewilderment, Joey walked up behind him and stared at the odd phenomenon as well.

A/N: Chapter 2 is coming soon; I'm currently working on it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Reminiscing Part 1

**NEW SUMMARY**: Kaiba has an old friend that has returned home to Domino City and the gang is a bit astounded by Kaiba's changed attitude. But no one has taken an interest into the odd pair like Tea has because she's secretly in love with the dashing CEO. What will Tea do about her newly found feelings? Is a love triangle in their future?

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I would just like to say thank you for reading Chapter 1. I would also like to thank both **A Splendid Guest** and **Guest** (anonymous reviewers) for giving the first reviews of my story. Your reviews were deleted when the story was taken down momentarily so that I could fix the dialogue. I do sincerely apologise. In my defence I didn't see any notification of reviews on fanfiction, I saw them in my email after I deleted the story). =(

So I took the liberty of Copy and Pasting the reviews from my email to here so that other viewers can see them. Here are the reviews:

A Splendid Guest (Guest): I don't really read Seto and Kisara stories, but this one  
caught my intersest, so I decided to check it out and I was not dissapointed.  
I really like it and I can't wait to see what happens. I'm also wondering what  
Tea going to do about Seto and Kisara.

Guest: hey, love it so far! but could i suggest that u space out ur lines a bit? it  
makes reading it a bit easier :) overall, very nice!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story.

On to the story! =)

Chapter 2 _Reminiscing_

Kaiba and Kisara stood in the ever so long lunch line and as they waited, they continued to catch-up. As they moved, further down the line Kaiba grabbed to lunch trays and passed one over to Kisara. "So what are you having?" He asked her as they both stared at their lunch menu for the day. Kisara stared at all the choices and made a face.

"I don't know what I want."

"Well you need to make a choice, our turn is coming up." He said as they moved further down the lunch line. Joey and Tristan were couple of persons behind them.

"Do you see what I see?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Yeah I do and it's weird." Joey replied. "Kaiba's being really nice to the new girl."

"She's his friend."

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No, I was trying to not to be humiliated."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I stretched out my arm to introduce myself and she never saw me."

"Oh."

"Why don't you make a choice for me instead?" Kisara pleaded with Kaiba.

"Okay then." He replied as it was their turn to be served."

"What'll ya have?" The lunch lady queried in an unenthusiastic manner.

"We'll have ramen." He replied.

The lunch lady took two piping hot bowls of ramen and placed one on Kisara's tray and the other on Kaiba's. "My treat, it's your first day."

"Thank you." Kisara replied. "But you don't have to do that, I have money."

"I know, but as I said, it's my treat." Kaiba replied. Kisara knew when he said that there was no changing his mind. Kaiba paid for their lunches and turned to look around the cafeteria for a pair of empty seats. He spotted two and walked over to them and Kisara followed.

As Kisara sat in front of Kaiba on the opposite side if the table she could feel people watching her from every angle and it began to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I can feel people watching me." She said with a little discomfort. Kaiba looked up and saw the majority of people in the cafeteria staring at them.  
"Just ignore it." He replied. "So how has life treated you?"

"I guess life has treated me great, my dad served in the army and he has doesn't have PTSD or missing limbs." She sighed. Kisara had one bit of information she hesitated to tell Kaiba just yet. However, he saw the pain in her eyes.

"What's the matter Kissy?" He queried with a concerned look on his face.

"Kissy? You never call me that."

"You needed cheering up. I know that's Mokuba's name for you but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" She pondered

"It's cute and it makes you laugh. So what else have you been up to since you left Domino?"

"Well, I'm a cheerleader, I made a lot of friends over the years and the Swiss Alps is my favourite place on earth."

"Huh? I honestly thought you were gonna say France, seeing that you were always into the lovey dovey stuff."

"Don't get me wrong, I love France and all of the countries I've lived in, they all have a special place for me but the Swiss Alps is my favourite, I'll have to take you there some time."

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

By now, Joey and Tristan were eating lunch with Yugi and Téa. "Am I the only person that finds that strange?" Joey said as he pointed at Kaiba and Kisara.

"No, I think I speak for all of us when I say it's a bit weird." Téa said.

"Haven't we seen her somewhere before?" Yugi said aloud as he pondered.

"Come to think of it she does look familiar." Tristan said.

"Now I know, she's Kisara the Blue Eyes White Dragon, when we helped Yami in Egypt. I miss him." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yugi, we all miss him, but he'll always be a part of us." Téa said, as she remembered the crush she use to have on Yami.

"When am I going to get to see Moky?" Kisara asked

"You could come over to the mansion after school."

"Hmmm, mansion, I forgot that you're rich now. You never told me how that happened."

"That's story should be told over dinner."

"Are you asking me out?" Kisara said with a glint in her eye.

"Of course I am, if we're gonna catch up we should do it right." He replied with a bit of optimism.

**A/N**: Well that's it for chapter 2. Read ahead to see what happens on Kaiba and Kisara's first date. Her reunion with Mokuba and how the gang deals with it all. Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Reminiscing Part 2

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I would just like to say thank you for reading Chapter 2 and for your reviews. ^_^ My friend Kaiye felt that Chapter 2 was a bit short so I'm trying my best to lengthen Chapter 3. On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story.

On to the story! =)

**Chapter 3**

**Reminiscing Part 2**

The bell rang to signal that lunch was over and that the students should go to their respective homerooms. Kaiba took his and Kisara's lunch trays and placed then on top of one of the many wastebaskets that said "Thank You". Kisara walked up behind him, "What's next?" She asked.

"Homeroom and then chemistry." He replied.

"You have chemistry on Friday? Dang it!"

"What's the matter with having chemistry on Friday? Your first day is today and it's Friday and the typical first day for a new student is Monday."

"Fine, I get your point."

"We need to leave."

"What's the rush?"

"We're late for homeroom and I'm never late." With that said he rushed out of the cafeteria and into his homeroom and Kisara trailed behind him.

Back in homeroom, Miss Hanson called the list of students marking midday attendance, looking up every so often to make sure that each student was present. She reached to the K's and when she looked up she noticed that Kaiba wasn't present. "Has anyone seen Kaiba?"

Just then, Kaiba burst through the door, "Here." Miss Hanson looked over at him.

"Seto where were you? You're never late." Kaiba turned and looked at Kisara and shook his head in regret.

"I know Miss Hanson and I apologise."

"Try not to make it a habit." As she said that, she looked over at Kisara. By this time Kisara had already quietly taken her seat.

"I understand Ma'am.

Miss Hanson continued calling the attendance and when she was finished she dismissed the class and said, "Enjoy your weekend, see you on Monday." And with that she bolted out of the classroom.

When the class was dismissed, Kaiba immediately left as he could feel everyone in his homeroom staring at him. Kisara ran after her as she saw how much this incident bothered him.

"Seto please wait. I just want to say I'm sorry for making you late. But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why is it such a big deal to everyone, whether you're late or not?"

"I'm never late; I guess they're just a bit shocked at everything that's been going on today."

"You mean me being the new girl and you spending all your time with me instead of by yourself?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting. I'm gonna change that."

"Change it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna loosen you up a bit. You're too uptight and structured."

"I'm the CEO of a company." He said in a defensive tone.

"But you're also a teen. What do you do for fun?" Kisara saw Kaiba's eyes leave her and stared at the ground. His reaction said it all.

"You don't have fun. Don't you think that's a bit weird seeing that you own a theme park?" Kaiba dodged the question.

"Time for class." Kisara knew when to let things go, but she was going to finish this conversation with Seto, one way or the other.

Kaiba quickly made his way to the Chem. lab and Kisara followed closely behind as not to get lost.

"Here we are." They both stepped into the class and to Kaiba's dismay, the class had already begun.

The teacher turned away from the black board and looked over at them. "Seto, so glad for you to grace us with your presence." The teacher said in a sarcastic tone.

"I apologise Mrs. Robertson-Adkins." He replied in an apologetic tone. He then turned to walk over to his work stool, leaving Kisara standing by the door all alone. He then quietly sat down his bag and went to grab his lab coat.

"Miss Nagasaki, why don't you introduce yourself. Kisara bowed her head, sighed, and then walked to the front of the class. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Kisara Nagasaki and I'm an army brat. I've lived all over the world but I recently lived in New York in the USA. I love meeting new people and experiencing new things and that's me in a nutshell."

Mrs. Robertson-Adkins looked over at Kaiba he was just about to return to his seat. "Seto why don't you help Kisara find a lab coat?" Kaiba looked at Kisara's somewhat unhappy face and then replied, "Yes ma'am." He then motioned for Kisara to follow him into the extra classroom and she followed. The other students in the class then diverted their attention back to the board.

"Are you mad at me?" Kisara asked at she looked into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba then shook his head and sighed.

"You know I could never be mad at you, you always get to me with those eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes." He said with a smile.

"Awww, you think my eyes are gorgeous." Kisara said with a wide grin."

"Enough reminiscing, I have to get you a lab coat before Mrs. Robertson-Atkins comes in here." He then stared at Kisara's small frame and went to the lab coats that were marked "Small". He then took one off its hanger and gave it to her. "Try this; you seem to be a small." Kaiba said. Kisara then took the lab coat from Kaiba's extended hand and tried it on; her face then lit up with excitement.  
"What a perfect fit!"

"That's coat number 103, the papers over there sort the coats by size, find the sheet with the size, write down the number, your name and signature. You're probably sharing with someone."

Kisara followed Kaiba's instructions and when she looked up, he was exiting the room to return to his work bench. Kisara soon followed suit and stood at the entrance to the extra classroom that housed the lab coats among other things. "Mrs. Roberston-Atkins, what now?" She asked.

"You can join that group with Keira, Adelle and Alan."

"Yes Ma'am." Kisara replied and walked over to her new work stool."

"Kisara today we're doing a Paper Chromatography lab exercise." The lab has to be completed today and the report is due on Tuesday when we have class."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kisara then quickly read the lab instructions, realised that they were trying to find out if black ink was really black and then placed the paper on top of her notebook.  
"So have any of you started yet?" Kisara questioned her group members.

"Yes we have." Replied Adelle. "We were just about to start."

"Okay then." Kisara then grabbed three strips of chromatography paper, and marked the spots on each chromatography strip with a pen.

"So who normally does what?" She asked

"Well Keira is the science buff in the group and she mostly starts the experiments but you already started it, then Alan and I just pitch in wherever we can." Adelle explained.

"Interesting, we need to change that. To me in sounds like you really don't have any confidence when it comes to doing the experiments." Kisara replied.

"We don't." Alan replied. "But you seem to be a whole lot of confident."

"Well I hate doing labs, so I just get them done and leave. We can leave when we're finished right?" Kisara queried.

"Sure we can." Keira answered. Keira then measured the amount of solution they needed and poured them into the various beakers provided. Alan then attached the strips to a wooden splint and Adele hung them into the jar filled with the solution. The group then recorded their various observations completed the lab exercise, got each other's information to include into the lab report and started to clean up their stations. When they were finished, Kisara saw that Kaiba was waiting on her. She then returned her lab coat to its hanger and bid farewell to her group members.

"Kisara sure is bringing out a change in Kaiba." Alan observed but said aloud.

"He's happy, actually smiling." Keira exclaimed. The group left the Chem. lab, exited the school, and left for Kaiba Land, which was the popular hangout, especially on a Friday.

Kaiba walked to his locker and exchanged his books. He then turned to Kisara "where's your locker? I haven't seen you use it all day." Kaiba said.

"Well I do have one but I don't have anything to put in it as yet. I have to buy my books. Do you wanna come with me?

Kaiba shrugged; "sure why not." The pair then left the locker and went to the bookstore to purchase Kisara's books.

When Kaiba and Kisara arrived at the bookstore, it was fairly empty, especially since it was Friday. Kisara pulled out her book list and started to look around. Kaiba saw the confusion on her face "would you like me to help you?" Kaiba asked.

"No I'm fine; I can do it by myself." Kisara then walked up to the book shelves and saw that they were all labelled and that the books were rather easy to find; and in no time she was at the checkout counter paying for her books.

Kaiba rose from his seat to leave when he saw that Kisara was finished. He then walked out of the bookstore and to the front of the building where his limo was waiting. "You drive around in a limo?" Kisara questioned with the apparent shock in her voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Well I was just thinking that we would walk and talk…" her voice trailed off.

"We can talk in the limo." And with that he got inside the limo and Kisara followed.

**A/N**: There you have it. Chapter 3 is complete. Kaiye I hope this is long enough. Everyone please stay tuned for Chapter 4. Thanks in advance for the reviews! ^_^

I know I said to read ahead to see what happens on Kaiba and Kisara's first date. Her reunion with Mokuba and how the gang deals with it all, but I wanted to finish the school scene so I guess you sort of know what's coming in Chapter 4. Thank you for reading ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Reminiscing Part 3

**A/N**: I know I said to a couple people, namely **Man with Imagination** and **Kaiye **that I would be updating sooner than you think but I was studying for a history midterm, writing a legacy paper for history and I basically was trying to figure out how to formulate the scene, at this point I still can't figure out what other stuff I want to happen, so I'll just wing it because I think you guys (all my readers and reviewers) have waited long enough.

_Flash backs are in italics. _

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story.

On to the story! =) (Smiley face).

_**Written**__: Saturday, March 16__th__ 2013_

**Chapter 4**

**Reminiscing Part 3**

When Kisara climbed into the limo she was a bit shocked at the huge space. Truth be told she had never been inside a limo before. She looked around and took in her surroundings, the spacious black leather seats, the mini bar, the infamous limo phone she'd seen so many times in movies, her mind trailed off.

Kisara are you okay? Kaiba queried, staring at her and she seemed to be in another world.

"I'm fine, I'm just taking in my surroundings; I've never been in a limo before". Kisara replied.

"You've never been in a limo before?" Kaiba asked astonished at this new bit of information.

"We'll excuse me! The last time I checked my best friend wasn't the richest guy in the country. He was just a normal kid." Kisara exclaimed.

"Normal?" Kaiba queried. I wouldn't say I was normal, but anyways."

"Where are we going?" Kisara was sitting next to Kaiba.

"To Kaiba Land". I have work to do."

Kisara sighed, "I wanted to go to the park, I have something to tell you, and I need a bit of privacy, give me an hour of your time."

Kaiba looked into Kisara's eyes and saw that she was serious about it being private, so he told the driver to drop them off at the park instead. "Charles, I've changed my mind, drop us off at the park." He said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir". Charles drove to the park and stopped to open the door for Kaiba and Kisara, and then he drove away as per Kaiba's instructions to park the limo and wait for them.

Kaiba noticed an empty bench and motioned for Kisara to take a seat and she did just that.

"Now what is it that you wanna talk about that is so private?" Kaiba asked.

"My life", Kisara paused to find the correct words as what she was about to tell Kaiba was a really hard thing for her to do. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Kaiba stared at her keenly.

Kisara began, "Just before my dad and I left New York, my mom and I…" Kisara trailed off and tears began to well up in her eyes. Kaiba saw that this was really hard for her, so he reached out and took her hand in his and looked at her with a reassuring smile, as if saying _"Kisara, whatever it is, you can tell me"._ She took this as a sign and continued. "My mom and I were kidnapped and held captive for several hours by an escaped convict and…". Kisara's lips began to tremble and tears continued to stream down her face. "He took a gun and pointed it at me and my mom begged him not to shoot me.

_**~flashback begin~**_

"_Please don't shoot my daughter". A tear stricken Keiko pleaded with the kidnapper. She began to shudder as the kidnapper put his hand down her shirt and began to fondle her breasts. She gasped and then turned her head away in shame. "What do you want with us?" She then asked._

"_I don't want anything to do with your daughter", the masked man began to explain, "Just you". When he spoke Keiko recognised his voice as that belonging to Tenchi Abarai , the most recent criminal she'd put away as the fairly recent prosecutor of the State of New York. _

"_Well then what do you want with me? She queried with whatever courage she could muster._

"_To kill you." Tenchi lifted the gun and aimed it at her head but then he looked over at the horrified look on Kisara's face, so he then decided he'd have a little fun. He then crossed the room and stood in front of Kisara. She looked up at him with her tear stricken face and felt her heart beat bellowing throughout her body. He then returned the gun to the back of his pant, in the waistband and extended his arm to wipe the tears away from her face. Kisara shied away but stared at the floor making sure not to give eye contact. He then began to unbutton Kisara's blazer and she shrieked with horror and so did her mother. _

"_Please leave my daughter out of this". Keiko pleaded but Tenchi turned, grabbed the gun from the back of his pant waist and pointed it straight at her. _

"_If you don't shut the hell up, you won't last long, I'll make sure of that". He then turned back to Kisara and replaced the gun in the back of pant waist and stared at Kisara. "Now where were we"? He queried. "Ah yes". He then finished unbuttoning her blazer and proceeded to unbuttoning her cotton top. Keiko wandered what to do, because if she opened her mouth once more, Tenchi would not hesitate to shoot her in front of her daughter. She began to think._

_At this time Tenchi was finished unbuttoning Kisara's shirt and stared at her lacy black bra. He then proceeded to grope her and she shrieked in horror and began to cry again. Keiko decided there was nothing that she could do to save the two of them and there was no point in trying. _

"_Kisara, mommy loves and she always will'. Keiko tooked a deep breath and looked at her daughter one last time. "Tenchi stop groping my daughter! I have had enough of this. What is it that you want with me?" Keiko stared at him with determination in her eyes._

_Tenchi stopped groping Kisara and turned to look at Keiko. "What is it, I want with you?" I want you dead! You are responsible for my incarceration and my brother's execution and you will pay." He walked across the room and pointed his pistol smack dab in the middle of Keiko's forehead. "You will pay… with your life." More tears began to stream down Kisara's face. As she stared into her mother's eyes from across the room where she was tied to a wooden chair, all she heard was POW! And her mother was dead from a single gunshot wound to the head at close range. Kisara began to tremble and stared straight into Tenchi's eyes and his brown ones only stared back into her blue ones and then he left her in the room with her mother's dead body tied to a wooden chair across from her on the opposite side of the room. Before Keiko died, her entire life flashed before her in milliseconds, her most precious moments were her wedding to Kisara's father Ichigo and Kisara's birth and then she was gone. _

_**~Flashback end~ **_

Recalling what happened to her and her mother exactly a year ago today made Kisara shudder.

"It was exactly one year ago today." Kisara said and then looked down at the grass beneath their feet.

Kaiba looked down at Kisara and took her into his arms and held her tightly. "It's okay Kisara, you're okay." He rubbed her back just to make her feel better. Kisara began to cry. "I'm really sorry about your mom." Kaiba genuinely felt sorry, because Kisara's mom was his second mother. He began to recall all his interactions with Keiko. _Back in those days, even though his mother was dead he was a happy kid. His dad was a single parent with two young boys who had recently lost his wife when she had given birth to Mokuba, who was now a one year old. _Even though he was saddened by the information he had learned from Kisara, a small smile crept across his face when he reminisced. He was happy back then.

Kaiba looked down at Kisara who was now asleep in his arms. He moved slightly and slid his hand in his right pant pocket for his cell phone. He called Charles and ordered him to bring the limo around so that he could take Kisara home. Charles brought the limo around and parked adjacent to the park bench Kaiba and Kisara were sitting on. Kaiba noticed that Charles had arrived, so he lifted Kisara's sleeping form into his arms and carried her to the limo. Charles opened the door, Kaiba slid in the limo with Kisara in his arms and then Charles closed the door behind him, walked around to the driver's side, got in and drove to the Kaiba mansion as instructed, because Kaiba realised that in all his conversations with Kisara during the day, she'd never said where she lived. Kaiba loved the feeling of Kisara in his arms; it made him feel at peace.

Charles, pulled up to the front door of the Kaiba mansion, got out and opened the door for Kaiba. When he looked inside Kaiba was asleep with Kisara in his arms, he had nodded off on their drive home.

Charles smiled at what he saw, "Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived." Kaiba heard a familiar voice and opened his eyes; he did blink a few times to gain his composure. He then realised what was going on; they had arrived home, and he held Kisara's sleeping form as he slid out of the limo, walked up the steps to the front door, where Gladys, one of the maids, held the door open as he walked inside. She smiled as he passed by and went upstairs to a guest room. He then remembered that he never called in advance to tell any of the maids to set up one of the guest rooms, so none of them would be ready, so he decided to go to his room. He laid Kisara on the bed, covered her with a blanket and went downstairs.

**A/N**: Well that's it for chapter 4. I don't think I can include anymore without giving anything else away for other chapters. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned. I think I'm out of my procrastination funk and will begin working on Chapter 5 tomorrow. I wrote this entire chapter in one night. I'm actually proud of myself. Please review, and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism.

Bye! Until next chapter

^_^ (Smiley face)


	5. Chapter 5 Movie Night

**A/N**: Hi everyone thanks for the reviews from Chapter 4 (even though I've only seen two so far, since writing this new chapter). I'm glad that you're still interested in the story. This chapter is another wing it chapter. What I had planned for this chapter (I'm nowhere near it, plot wise) so I have to add in another chapter.

_Characters thoughts are in italics._

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story. I also do not own Netflix or The Vow.

On to the story! =) (Smiley face).

_**Written**__: Monday, March 18__th__ 2013_

**Chapter 5**

**Movie Night **

Kaiba went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice to drink, he needed to take some sort of vitamins, and he could feel himself getting sick. As he turned the glass to his head he suddenly remembered that he set his cell phone on the night stand like he always did at the end of the day and realised that it could wake her so he rushed upstairs. As soon as he arrived at the door the phone rang, "Dang it" he voiced under his breath, as he saw Kisara stir in her slumber. He dashed for the phone and whispered "What!" As he quietly departed the room and went down the hall.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you still coming in today?" His receptionist Akiko asked. Kaiba had decided after he brought Kisara to the mansion that he wasn't going in to work today.

"No Akiko, I'm not." Kaiba replied. Akiko's eyes widened in shock, as Kaiba never missed a day of work, even when he was sick. "I've decided to take the day off, I have a friend over." Akiko became even more shocked as Kaiba said the word friend. As his receptionist for the past five years, she had never seen Kaiba with any friends. Kaiba realised that he wasn't hearing anything on Akiko's end, "Are you there Akiko?"

Akiko snapped out of her daze, "Yes sir, I still am." Akiko replied.  
"Was there something else you wanted?" Kaiba queried. Akiko was still trying to process the newly learnt information.

"No sir."

"Well bye then."

"Goodbye sir."

Kaiba then went back downstairs, drank his glass of orange juice and then placed his glass on the counter and went into the living and decided to watch TV. He channel surfed hoping to find something interesting, but he didn't. Kaiba never really watched TV as he never had time to do so, and right now he felt bored. "_Is this what boredom feels like_?" he thought to himself. As the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba never really had any free time, and having it for the first time, he tried to find something to do, but couldn't and he nodded away on the couch. Gladys was passing by at that moment and she slightly smiled when she saw his sleeping form. "_He looks so adorable when he's asleep, no frowning involved_." She thought to herself. Gladys went to a nearby closet and grabbed a blanket and covered Seto with it.

_**~three hours later~**_

Kisara stirred in her sleep, and then suddenly jumped awake. _"Where am I?" _ She thought to herself as she looked at her surroundings. Kisara was clutching the blanket that Kaiba had covered her with, and she sniffed it, the scent was vividly familiar. "I'm in Seto's room." She said out loud as she realised where she really was; at the Kaiba mansion, sleeping in her best friend's bed. Kisara threw the blanket off of her and looked around for her shoes. She found them and decided that she should find Kaiba. She put on her shoes and departed Kaiba's bedroom. She stared down the hall to her right and then to her left. The hall to the right had a bright light so she decided that she would follow it. When she arrived at the end of the hall she found another long hall way and she decided to go right again. She then came across the main staircase to the foyer and she descended the stairs. In the grand foyer, she decided that she would try to find the kitchen as she desperately needed a drink of water, a lot of crying would do that to a person. She walked the hall of the grand foyer and decided to take a door on the left and luckily found the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen a maid stared straight at her with imminent shock on her face. Kisara was puzzled.

"Good afternoon, may I ask what's the matter? Kisara queried.

"Aren't you Kisara?" Hana the maid questioned.

"Why yes I am."

"Oh my god, your real." was the words that came out of Hana's mouth when she didn't meant to. "_And so well mannered, you can't be the Kisara who's Mr. Kaiba's friend"_, she thought.

Kisara was confused.

"Why wouldn't I be real? Kisara queried.

"Well, for the time I've been here, which is four years, I've only heard about you. I've never seen any pictures and I've never seen you until now, so I just assumed that you weren't real. Especially since Mr. Kaiba doesn't have any friends…" Hana trailed off.

"Well I can assure you that I am real and the only reason, you've never seen a picture of me is because Seto loves to keeps things private. The reason you've never seen me until now is I'm an army brat".

"That explains it". Hana exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"By any chance can I get a glass of water please?"

"Why yes miss. Sure you can."

"Please don't call me miss, Kisara would be just fine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am." Kisara raised her eyebrow.

"Why not? Did Seto command you to do that?" Kisara stared into Hana's eyes hoping that this direct approach would give her some answers.

"Well, we're supposed to address all of Mr. Kaiba's guests not by name but in a respectful manner."

"Interesting." Kisara said out loud as she took the glass of water from Hana and took a sigh of relief when she was finished. "Wow! That was so refreshing."

"It's sparkling water." Kisara raised her eyebrow once again.

"You drink sparkling water, at home?" She said in a shocked tone.

"Why yes ma'am."

"By any chance, do you know where Seto is?"

"He's in the living area ma'am."

"Can you please show me where that is?" Hana took the glass from Kisara, set it down on the granite counter and led Kisara to the living area, and then she bowed out gracefully and left the two of them alone. As soon as Kisara entered the secluded room she discovered Kaiba's sleeping form in the leather sofa. But her eyes were drawn to the gigantic shimmering silver chandelier. "_This definitely isn't the Seto I grew up with_." She thought to herself. Just then her eyes were drawn to the gigantic plasma TV. "_Definitely not_." She then walked over to the black leather couch where Seto was and she lifted his feet and sat down. The sudden movement made Seto open his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey." Kisara said as she saw his eyes open.

"Huh?" Kaiba suddenly realised that the voice belonged to Kisara and he sat up from under the blanket. "Did you have a good sleep?" He questioned her.

"Ah yes, your bed was very comfortable!" she exclaimed with a wide grin across her face. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just getting some shut eye."

"Well not anymore, I'm here, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna sleep."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, but I see you're not gonna let this go, so what do you want?"

"To do? Kisara queried. Kaiba stared at her through half sleep eyes. "Oh I want to watch a movie on your gigantic plasma TV." Kisara began to drool as she said those words. She realised what was going on and wiped the drool away with the sleeve of her cotton shirt (she didn't receive her uniform but she wasn't actually dressed any different from the students earlier today, the only thing missing was her pink blazer. She then grabbed the remote from the glass centre table. She started to flip through the channels and couldn't find anything to watch. She then decided that she wanted to watch a movie. She logged on to _Netflix _and after surfing through several movies she saw a couple that interested her. "So what do you wanna watch?"

"I guess anything, except a chick flick."

"Fine." Kisara said in a disappointed tone, because she wanted to watch "The Vow". She then settled on "The Secret World of Arriety." Kaiba actually didn't care because he planned to nod of during the movie anyway.

Back at Kaiba Corp, Mokuba headed up to the office as his shift was over. He saw Akiko. "Hi Akiko, where's Seto."

"Mr. Kaiba your brother didn't come in to work today." A confused look crossed Mokuba's face, as his brother never missed work, even when he was sick.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He said he had a friend over, so I'm assuming he meant home." A happy look crossed Mokuba's face.

"Kisara's here, Kisara's here, Kisara's here." He chanted as he jumped up and down. A wide smile crossed Akiko's face.

"May I ask who's Kisara?" Akiko asked with great interest.

"She's Seto's best friend."

"So how come, I've never seen her around?"

"She doesn't live in Domino, she's an Army kid. She used to live here though. But this is the first she's been back…" his voice trailed off. Mokuba then grabbed his back pack "Bye Akiko, see ya tomorrow." as he ran down the stairs with great excitement. He saw the limo, hopped in and shut the door quickly. "Katsuro, I need to get home now!" he shouted with great excitement.

"Right away sir, may I ask what's the matter?"

"Kisara's here!"

A/N: There you have it, Chapter 5 is complete. I hope you like it. I wrote this entire chapter in one afternoon. I'm actually proud of myself. Stay tuned to see what happens when Mokuba arrives home. Please review, and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. Bye! Until next chapter ^_^ (Smiley face).


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep Over

**A/N**: Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews of Chapter 5, even though they were few. When I thought that I was going to get the time to write Chapter 6, I had to formulate my research topic for my Virgin Islands History course, so I was preoccupied with that. Now that I've submitted it, I can now sit and write Chapter 6 in peace, but this is another wing it chapter as I am nowhere near where I originally planned plot wise, **so I have to keep adding in chapters until I get there**. To all who have started this journey with me, I say a big THANK YOU! And to those who have just joined this ride, thanks for joining **^_^**.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story.**_

_**Written: Monday, March 25**__**th**__** 2013 & Wednesday, March 27**__**th**__** 2013**_

_Characters thoughts are in italics_

On to the story** =)**

**Chapter 6**

**Sleepover**

Mokuba was bursting with excitement, as the limo drove from Kaiba Corp to the Kaiba Mansion. After a quiet drive, the limo pulled up to the front door of the mansion and Mokuba didn't even wait for Katsuro to open the door, he opened it himself, hopped out and said "goodnight Katsuro." Mokuba raced up the front steps and was greeted by Gladys with a smile. "Goodnight Master Mokuba, how was your day?"

"It was fine." Mokuba replied.

"Why are you so excited?" Gladys queried.

"I heard that Kisara's here." Gladys could hear the excitement in Mokuba's voice.

"She's in the living area." Gladys replied. Mokuba's eyes widened and he rushed to the living area. He opened the double doors and a smile crept across his face.

"Kisara!" Mokuba screamed with excitement. Kisara then turned at the mention of her name from a very familiar voice.

"Mokie! She screamed with the evident excitement in her voice. Mokuba then rushed over to Kisara and hugged her tightly. She then returned the embrace. They hadn't seen each other in years. Kisara then snapped back to reality. "What time is it?" Mokuba looked down at his wrist watch.

"It's 8:30." Kisara's eyes widened in horror. She hadn't called her father to let him know where she was, "he must be worried sick!" Mokuba then looked over at the leather couch to see his brother sound asleep. A small smile crept across his face. His brother deserved what little rest he could get, he was always working long hours and hardly slept.

_**~At Kisara's home~**_

Ichigo sat at home in his armchair, pondering where the hell Kisara could be. He had repeatedly called her phone for the past two hours. He at first thought "okay, today is the first day, she may have lost track of time, wondering around Domino, reacquainting herself with the scenery." But that thought went out of his head as soon as he saw 6:00PM strike the clock. He wondered "_where the hell is she? School finished hours ago."_ The panic began to set in, as Ichigo repeatedly called Kisara's phone and each time it went to voice mail. _"Hey, you've reached Kisara; I can't take your call right now, but please leave your name, number and a short message and I will be happy to return your call."_ Ichigo was sick and tired of calling her phone, by this time he had already called her 50 times in the past two hours. He got in his car and started driving around Domino. With anger and panic clouding his thoughts. _"She's grounded for a month; she knows that if she wanted to stay out, she should've called." _He let out a long sigh. "She could be lying in a ditch somewhere, Oh My God, Kisara please don't be lying in a ditch somewhere. My heart can't take it, if I lose you too."

_**~Back at the Kaiba Mansion~**_

Kisara rushed upstairs, surprisingly she found herself right back to Kaiba's bedroom without any trouble. She located her backpack and took her phone from a side pocket and immediately called her father. She didn't even see the amount of missed calls she had.

_Ring, Ring, "Kisara?" _Ichigo didn't even look at the caller ID to see who was calling; he just hoped that it was Kisara.

"Yes dad, it's me. I'm so— Kisara was cut off.

"Where the hell are you? You are in a lot of trouble young lady!" Ichigo screamed. Kisara shied away from the phone as her father's voice increase as he yelled at her. But she could hear the underlying worry in his voice. Kisara felt guilty, but she didn't mean to worry him, it was an honest mistake.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was talking to Seto, and I told him about Mom and I started crying and fell asleep and he took me to his mansion, and then we were just watching a movie and then Mokuba walked in and I realised the time. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." A deafening silence came across the other end of the phone. "Dad are you there?" Ichigo let out a loud sigh. (**A/N: I decided not to let her mention that she was in Kaiba's bed…I don't think her father would take that the right way.) -_-**

"Kisara please don't worry me like that ever again, you are all I have."

"I know dad, and I'm so sorry."

"Where does Seto live? I'm coming to pick you up, right now."

"On the edge of town in the rich part of Domino."

"Great that's only a half hour away. Get your stuff ready."

"Yes sir." Kisara knew that she had worried her father half to death, but she never expected him to be so upset that he wouldn't let her stay the night. Kisara grabbed her bag and walked back downstairs to the living area. **(A/N:** _**This just popped in my head that I said that Kisara put on her shoes, when she was in Kaiba's room and that's wrong. The Japanese custom is to leave your shoes at the door, so I apologise for that in the previous chapter.) **_"Mokie that was my dad, he's coming to get me." She said in a defeated tone. Mokuba sighed, "I thought you were gonna sleep over."

"So did I." Ichigo ran into heavy traffic on his way to the Kaiba Mansion, so he would be another 30 minutes in picking up Kisara. "Wanna play a game until he comes?"

"Sure, what kinda game do you have in mind?"

"Guitar Hero." Kisara and Mokuba played Guitar Hero for at least a half an hour, when Kisara realised the time, "_the traffic must be really tight, Dad's not here yet_." It was more of a realisation than a question. Kaiba suddenly turned. Those couple hours of sleep were the best he'd had in years. He slowly opened his eyes, as he could no longer sleep with all the racket that came into the living area at least an hour ago. He had tried to stay asleep, but it wasn't working. Kaiba stared at Mokuba with a death glare, but Mokuba couldn't see it as his back was turned, Kaiba then let out a long sigh. He then looked over at Kisara who was deep in thought, she wasn't really playing the game, she just stood there.

"Mokie, I'm tired! We've been playing this game for a half hour now, I've had enough". Mokuba looked at Kisara with puppy dog eyes. His effect always worked but not this time. She crossed the room and returned to her seat in the leather couch, next to Kaiba. "Mokuba." Kaiba's voice came out soft. Mokuba looked over at his brother. "Come closer." Mokuba moved. "Closer." Mokuba came closer. "Closer." Just when he was in ear shot, Kaiba shouted, "Why the hell is that game so loud? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep"? Mokuba's eyes widened in shock, and then he realised the sudden pain in his left ear, from Kaiba shouting at him.

"Ouch, Seto! You didn't have to shout.

"Apparently I did, because you've been at it for at least a half hour now." A drop of silence entered the room as the Kaiba brother's stared at each other.

Mokuba sighed. "I'm going to bed, see ya Kisara. Good night Seto".

"Goodnight Mokuba." They both said in unison. Mokuba left the living area and went upstairs to bed.

**~Back in Traffic~**

Ichigo was more than impatient now because he was in traffic for an hour. _"Honk! Honk"!_ "Why the hell is the traffic piled up?" He shouted. All of a sudden, he saw the answer. The traffic light was being repaired and a traffic warden was directing the traffic until the repair was finished. He let out a sigh of relief. "At least, there wasn't an accident".

**~Back at the Kaiba Mansion~**

Kisara turned to look at Kaiba. "How'd you enjoy your day?" Kaiba stared at her in confusion. It wasn't that he didn't understand her question, through his somewhat sleepy syndrome, but no one, not even Mokuba had asked him that in years.

"I don't know". Was his simple reply.

"Didn't you enjoy having me here for a change?" Kisara asked, but looked at him with puppy dog eyes in order to get more of an answer out of him, which always worked.

A small smile crept across Kaiba's face as he stared into Kisara's blue eyes. "Yes, I enjoyed you being here, but you made me late, "catching up" and I'm never late, so we gotta fix that".

"Awwww. I didn't mean to make you late, so I'll fix that. But in my defence I hadn't seen you in two years; we had a lot of catching up to do."

**~flash back~**

"Seto?" A very familiar voice questioned. He turned around and it was that person.

"Kisara? How are you?

"I'm fine, gimme my hug." They had a short embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long.

"Yeah I know, the last time we saw each other, we were twelve." He replied dryly. As much as seeing Kisara made him happy, her moving away and then his father dying had made being twelve the worst thing ever in Kaiba's life.

"I want you to meet my friends; they wouldn't believe me when I said I knew you. Do you have any friends"?

"No".

"Well we'll have to change that won't we"? Kisara said enthusiastically, as they walked from inside the building where the press conference was being held and went outside into the food court. She immediately spotted her friends and waved at them.

"Hi girls!"

"Oh my God, she was telling the truth, she actually knows Seto Kaiba." Mimi stated in disbelief.

"She could've just met him, and asked him to come over here ya know." Tasha stated dryly. As she was unimpressed, as Kisara had the ability to persuade just about anyone, so she found it hard to believe that Kisara actually knew Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba and Kisara came to the table Mimi and Tasha sat at. "Girls, this is my best friend, Seto."

"She didn't just meet me; I've known her since we were kids." Kaiba stated. Tasha's eyes widened.  
"She was actually telling the truth? Oh my God". She stared at Kisara.

"Seto, these are my friends Mimi and Tasha, pointing at them as she introduced them."

"Nice to meet you". They both said in unison.

Kaiba just stared at them. "He's nothing like you described Kisara; he's not nice at all". Tasha exclaimed.

"Kisara, I have to go, what's your number so I can reach you? We don't wanna lose touch again". Kisara gave Kaiba her number and he gave her his.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Kisara questioned.

"The press conference is about to start and after that I have to get back to Japan; New York was my last stop here in America."

"Awww, I thought we would've been able to hang out a bit."

"I know, but I have to go. "Bye Mimi and Tasha." Kaiba waved gently and gave Kisara a small smile, as he disappeared back into the building for the press conference.

"Oh my God, he smiled!" Mimi said in disbelief, as she'd never seen Seto Kaiba genuinely smiled.

"Ditto." Tasha replied. When Kaiba did genuinely smile it was of rear occasion.

"So you actually were telling the truth." Tasha stated.

"Yes, but when I knew him, he had a different last name."

"Oh yeah, him and his brother got adopted." Mimi stated.

**~flash back end~**

Kisara's head was laying on Kaiba's chest and she was lying down on the inside of him on the leather sofa , as they reminisced about when she'd met back up with him, two years ago. Back then they were sixteen years old. In those two years she'd seen him, so much had changed. She could hear, Kaiba's heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat soon rocked her to sleep.

By now the traffic had let up and Ichigo arrived at the Kaiba Mansion within five minutes, the mansion wasn't hard to spot. He drove up to the gate and pressed the intercom.

"Good evening, my name is Ichigo Nagasaki, I'm here to pick up my daughter Kisara, Seto often calls me sarge." He released the button.

"Welcome, Mr. Nagasaki." Hayato, one of the guards replied. Ichigo drove along the driveway that led to the front door. He parked the car, and walked up the steps to the front door. As he was about to knock, the door suddenly opened and Gladys greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, I'm here to pick up my daughter Kisara."

"Good evening sir. Kisara is in the living area with Mr. Kaiba. Right this way."

Ichigo followed Gladys into the living area, only to find Kisara snuggled up next to Kaiba. A small smile crept across his face. "I can't believe they still do that."

"Do what sir?

"They would always snuggle up together like that whenever it was nap time. I guess old habits die hard, no matter how long they haven't seen each another. Kisara can sleepover, I guess."

"So can you sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. Kaiba would be very upset if we allow you to drive all the way home and didn't stay, at the moment it's midnight. Please stay, we have more than enough room, I would just have to quickly set up a room for you.

"If he's gonna get upset, I guess I'll stay, it's late anyway."

Gladys nodded.

"It'll just take a few moments for me to set up a room for you, so please take a seat."

"Understood." Gladys left the living area and went upstairs to set up a guest room. The guest rooms were tidied every week unlike the bedrooms that were tidied every day; as no one never really stayed at the mansion.

As Gladys tidied the guest room, took out a new bathrobe and placed it on a hanger, went into the bathroom to set out various toiletry products, such as a wash cloth and a bar of soap and some cologne.

Ichigo was downstairs sound asleep. Gladys returned downstairs to show him to his room, but when she arrived he was already asleep. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Nagasaki, your room is ready." She whispered softly as not to wake up Kaiba and Kisara, who were asleep a couple feet away.

Ichigo got up and followed Gladys to his room. As he went inside, he immediately found his way to the bed, took off his shoes and crashed on the bed, into a deep slumber.

"Good night Gladys."

"Good night sir."

Soon after everyone in the Kaiba Mansion was in a deep slumber as everyone was asleep. The only people that were awake were the guards.

**A/N**: Well that's it for Chapter 6. I think this is the longest chapter I've written to date. How did you guys like the introduction of Kisara's father? I normally write a chapter in a day but that wasn't the case this time around. I wrote the chapter Monday evening and my eyes got too tired to stare at the computer screen to finish, and then on Tuesday I had a massive head ache so I decided to just relax, and now today is Wednesday, and it's completed. Please review and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism, instead of those one line reviews that I often see. I do apologise if some of the closing quotation marks are out of place as I couldn't remember whether they went after the punctuation or before. In the next chapter it'll be fixed. Please stay tuned for chapter 7. Bye! Until next chapter ^_^ (Smiley face).

*I kept procrastinating to proofread the story, so it wasn't uploaded soon after it was written….I do apologise for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7 First Date

**A/N**: Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews of Chapter 6, even though they were few. I was hit with the procrastination bug after doing my research paper and finals and just didn't write Chapter 7 until now.

To all who have started this journey with me, I say a big THANK YOU! And to those who have just joined this ride, thanks for joining **^_^**. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers that I started with…that would be sad =( [sad face].

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story and my Original Characters (OC's)**_

_Characters thoughts are in italics_

On to the story** =)**

**Chapter 7**

**First Date**

The next morning Kaiba awoke with Kisara in his arms and a small smile crept across his face. _I like this feeling_. Just then Kisara stirred in her slumber and awoke. She stared into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Kisara asked.

"Great I guess; you were here so it was different."

"Good or bad?"

"Good." He pondered if he should ask her out on a date or not. _Should I ask her out? If I wait too long I may miss my opportunity. _

Kisara stared at Kaiba, he seemed to be deep in thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about._

"Would you like to go on a date?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" Kisara queried.

"On a picnic."

"What should I wear?"

"A Sun dress."

"If I come in a sun dress you better not come all dressed up and I'm in a sun dress." Kisara scolded.

"ha ha, I promise not to come all dressed up."

Kaiba held Kisara tighter, "so how'd you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby, listening to your heartbeat." Quickly changing the subject, "so what time should I get ready for this picnic date?"

"You slept like a baby, listening to my heartbeat? WOW, and way to change the subject. You should get ready around 2PM, but first we need to eat breakfast, I'm starving."

"What can I say? You make me nervous. Me too, but I have to ask my dad permission about the date though."

"Permission?"

"Yeah, after we lost my mom, he's become even more over protective. But I don't think you have anything to worry about, him valuing you as a son and all, it should be a piece of cake."

Just then Gladys came into the living area, "good morning Master Kaiba, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Gladys." Kaiba replied. She bowed and left the room.

Kaiba and Kisara arose from the couch and went into the dining area, where Mokuba and Ichigo were already chowing down on breakfast. They were practically finished by the time Kaiba and Kisara sat down to eat. Mokuba and Ichigo had already briefly reacquainted themselves.

_**~flash back begin~**_

"Sarge!" Mokuba shouted with excitement as he ran over to Ichigo who was just about to dig in.

"Hi Mokuba, long time no see." He arose from his chair and tousled Mokuba's hair.

"I know. It's been six years. So where have you lived and what adventures have you been on?"

"Well I was transferred to Germany, that's why we left Domino in the first place. I'm still a sergeant but I am an SMA, which is Sergeant Major of the Army. But I'm now retired from the Army. We've lived in Switzerland, Russia, France and recently New York in the USA. I've been in war twice during my time in the army. Remember being in the army isn't always about fighting a war. What have you been up to?"

"WOW! You've been a lot of places, and you're still a sarge, whew; 'cause if you were something else I wondered what I was gonna call you."

"You would've still been able to call me sarge; it's what you've always known me as."

"Oh. Well we've been adopted and Seto was the King of Games, and he's always grumpy. I don't think he's happy. He's always working. But we've had some amazing adventures, but that story's for another day. Time to eat, I'm starving."

**~flashback end~ **

"Good morning" Kaiba and Kisara said in unison as they sat down to the table.

"Good morning". Sarge said. He looked over at Seto. "How has life been since I saw you two years ago?"

"Well I'm in my last year of High School, Kaiba Corp is doing great and Mokuba hasn't given me any trouble, he's been a good kid."

"That's nice to hear. What about you? How has Seto been?"

"I've been busy, tired."

"And grumpy." Mokuba chimed in as he rose from the table. "Good morning, I'll be in my room, Sarge and Kisara it was real nice seeing both of you." Mokuba then departed the dining area and returned to his room, where he showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and did his homework before Seto shouted and him again.

**~flashback begin~**

Mokuba knocked on Kaiba's home office door; "come in." When Mokuba entered his brother was seated behind his giant oak desk furiously typing at his laptop. Mokuba stood in front of desk and placed a paper on the desk. He had brought his progress report for Kaiba to sign, and when his brother saw that he was failing, he couldn't believe it. "Mokuba you can't spend all your time playing these games. You have to spend some more time doing your school work."

"But I'm not smart like you. I don't get half of the things they teach me."

"Don't you think you should've said you needed help, way before now?!" Kaiba shouted. "Sigh." "You're failing and you're not me, If you need help, you ask for it. " Kaiba let out a long sigh and massaged his temple. "I'll get a tutor for you, because right now Kaiba Corp's stocks are fluctuating and I have to stabalise them."

Kaiba looked straight at Mokuba but his head was bowed. "I'm disappointed in you, why didn't you feel you could come and tell me you were having problems?"

Mokuba looked up. "Really? "You're so busy, I barely see you, so when am I going to get to tell you that I'm failing?"

Kaiba and Mokuba stared into each other's eyes.

"Mokuba…"

"No, don't bother explaining. Just sign the report so that I can go; I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Kaiba was at a loss for words. He signed the progress report and handed it back to Mokuba. He then watched Mokuba depart his office.

_Am I really that busy that I have no time for my own brother?"_

_**~flashback end~**_

_I definitely don't wanna get shouted at again, but this homework is so boring, but I don't want Seto to confiscate my games. "Sigh." _Mokuba sat at his desk and tried his hardest to focus on his homework, because he definitely didn't want to lose any of his games.

Back in the Kitchen Kaiba was trying to muster up the courage to ask Sarge's permission to carry Kisara out on a date.

Kaiba looked at Ichigo, "Sarge, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to take Kisara out on a date?" _Sigh, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be._

A questioning look came across Ichigo's face. "You wanna take Kisara out?" Ichigo processed his thoughts for a second… _Seto's a nice guy, he won't hurt Kisara like all the others have, and I won't have to get to know him. _"Sure." His facial expression changed to a more reassuring one. "I'll be honest, you're the first guy to take her out on a date that I know I'm gonna like and that's because I know you and trust you, so don't do anything to break that trust." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, to bring across his point more clearly. Kaiba's eyes shifted to the plate in front of him.

Kisara's eyes widened in horror. "Dad, please stop. You're making him uncomfortable."

"Isn't that my job? To make the boys who like my daughter to feel uncomfortable? Even if I value Seto as my son…" A small crept across Sarge's face. "Seto don't worry, I have faith that Kisara's in good hands."

"So where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a surprise…but I'm taking her out on a picnic date."

"A picnic huh?…unusual choice ..I just assumed you'd be eating at some fancy restaurant"_; they always take her out to some fancy restaurant for a first date like it's a cliché_…"good choice, way to be creative."

"Thank you Sarge."

Ichigo rose from his seat, "well I'll leave you two alone for awhile, I'll tour the grounds until your done eating, please don't take too long".

"No daddy I won't."

Ichigo left the dining area and toured the grounds of the Kaiba mansion.

"You weren't too nervous were you?

"I don't think so."

"Hmph. Says the guy with the beads of sweat on his forehead."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Don't worry, you did good. At least you didn't faint like one guy."

"Faint? Does Sarge make you feel that uncomfortable?"

"Pretty much." Kisara took a bite of her scrambled eggs, and she grinned with delight; "these eggs are amazing! I'm jealous."

"Why" was all Kaiba could muster before a small burp came out.

"You eat like this every day."

"Well I wouldn't say every day…sometimes I don't eat...I don't have the time."

Kisara raised her eyebrows, "You don't have the time to eat? That's dangerous."

Kaiba slurped up the last of his pancake syrup, "well…I do it so often, I guess my body's accustomed to it."

Kisara raised her eyebrows yet again, "you guess your body's accustomed to it? You need to take better care of yourself." Kisara scolded.

"So our date is a surprise? You never told me that; so if I wasn't here listening to your conversation with my dad, I would've never known?"

"Correct… Well it's time for you to go, I'll see you later."

"Yes you will, and please tell your chef that this breakfast was amazing!" Kisara replied. Just then Sarge had returned from his walk around the grounds.

"This place is beautiful." Sarge said.

"Thank you". Kaiba replied. Kisara grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes.  
"See you later Seto." Kisara said.

"Bye Seto." Sarge said.

Kaiba stood by the door until he could no longer see Sarge's car.

Kaiba then went into the kitchen and told his Chef Sanji _**(inspired by One Piece)**_ about the kind of food he wanted on his picnic date with Kisara.

"Hey Sanji." Sanji looked up from chopping peppers at the island.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?"

"I have a picnic date with Kisara…and…" Sanji raised his eyebrow, _this girl makes him nervous_.

"Are you nervous?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because you can't finish your sentences and you're blushing." Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked away. "She just makes me feel different…"

"Don't worry the food will taste spectacular, what do you have in mind?" Kaiba took a deep breath as he exhaled.

"Well she really loves club sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries." A small smile crept across his face. "I was thinking maybe you could bake some of your awesome brownies and make your delicious fruit salad and lemonade." He took another deep breath.

"So when do you need all this for?

"I'm picking her up at 2PM, so around 1:30PM."

"I can do that." Kaiba turned to leave. "And Mr. Kaiba, breath, you look way too nervous." Sanji then remembered how beautiful Kisara was, her pale skin, her piercing blue eyes, her long silky blue hair. _No wonder he's nervous, I would be too._

"Thanks for the advice, I'll try my best….as in really try my best...not to be nervous"

Kaiba then retired to his room where he went to get ready for his date with Kisara.

It was now around 11:30AM. And Kisara had just stepped out of the shower. The entire bathroom was covered in steam. She wrapped her towel around her size 4 body and walked over to the mirror and wiped it with a face towel, so that she could clearly see her reflection in the mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror; _I wonder what I should do to my hair?_ She questioned herself. She grabbed her blow dryer and a small barrel hair brush and turned the blow dryer on. She manoeuvred the small barrel hair brush into her long silky blue hair to create tiny flowing curls and the end of her hair. When she was finished she walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. _Oh how I love this closet! _She looked until she found a couple of sun dresses, a chose a bright yellow one with a plunging V-neckline that would show a little cleavage and that tied about the waist. She then turned to her collection of various types of shoes and walked over straight to the ballerina flats. She inhaled as she walked on the comfy fluffy white carpet. She viewed the different styles she had and finally chose a pair of shiny black flats with a black shiny shoe buckle on the top. She then walked out of the closet with the dress folded over her arm and the pair of shoes in her right hand and placed the dress on the bed and the flats on the ground. She then walked over to her dressing table and located her jewellery box and found her black diamond studded earrings in the shape of hearts and put them in and also put on the matching black bracelet. She then put on black underwear and a matching no strap bra. She then put on her dress, tied the bow to the back and put on her shoes. She then sprayed on a bit of perfume and walked back into her closet. _What purse should I use? _She walked over to the wooden white shelves in her closet and chose a tiny no strap shiny black purse. She then walked out and closed her closet door. She took up her phone off of her bed and went down stairs to wait for Seto; it was now 1:30PM.

Kaiba took a quick shower and then wrapped his towel around his waist; his abs glistened with water droplets. He took a face towel and dried his hair. He then blow dried his hair and exited the bathroom.

He then put on a pair of boxers and then entered his walk-in closet. He chose a white cotton long sleeve shirt, a navy blue pair of slacks and a pair of black casual canvas lace flats. He walked over to his dressing table sprayed a bit of cologne, grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen. It was now 1:30PM.

When he entered the kitchen, Sanji handed him a picnic basket with everything he had asked for. Gladys had put in a blanket, and she went for a glass of water.

"Thank you both."

"Good luck Mr. Kaiba, they said in unison. _I'll need it. _He then exited the kitchen through a side door that led to the garage to his collection of cars.

He looked at his 2013 collection of cars Aston Martin, Toyota Supra, Ferrari Spider 458, and Acura NSX. "Hmmm." He decided to go with the Toyota Supra. He placed the picnic basket in the back seat and looked at the clock; It was now 1:50PM. He entered the car and drove off. When he exited the Kaiba mansion compound he luckily met no traffic and reached Kisara's house in 10 mins. He parked on the curb, turned off the engine and entered the Nagasaki household. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. "ding dong." He took a deep breath. Sarge answered the door.

"Hi Seto, you're right on ti-" Just then Kisara rushed out the door.

"Bye dad, love you."

"Hi Sarge."

"Seto let's go before he lists those dreaded rules." Kisara grabbed Kaiba's arm and he slightly turned.

A glint appeared in Sarge's eye. "No rules, no date."

Kisara sighed. "Fine." A small smile crept across Sarge's face, "it's simple, no touching, no sex..." Kaiba and Kisara began to walk away, when Sarge suddenly said, "Oh Kisara if you're gonna spend the night, separate rooms, and remember our pact." Kisara exhaled. "Yes daddy, I remember." Kisara and Kaiba then got into the sports car and drove off. Sarge re-entered the house.

"This is a really cool sports car." Kisara smiled, she remembered when she saw him in New York two years ago when he came to visit her, he would go on and on about his sports car collection.

"Thanks." On their way to the picnic location, Kaiba asked Kisara for a favour. "Could you please put on this blindfold?" Kaiba said, as he extended his right arm which held a navy blue handkerchief.

Kisara's right eyebrow arched to signify her confusion. 'Why?"

He briefly stared in her direction as he had to stop at a red light. "The picnic location is a surprise."

He wanted to ask her what the pact was about but he had more pressing matters to attend to. Kisara agreed and put on the blindfold. "Can you see anything?" Kaiba asked with one eyebrow raised, as he stared at her for a couple seconds before he turned back to the road.

"No." Kisara replied. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

The light changed and Kaiba drove until they arrived at their destination "Kema Sakuranomiya Park" which was one of Kisara's favourites as she always got to see the Cherry Blossoms bloomed.

Kaiba parked the car, grabbed the picnic basket, "wait here" and got out the car. He then walked around to the passenger side and opened Kisara's door. "Do you have your purse?"

"Yes I do."

"Give me your right hand; I'll help you out of the car." Kisara extended her right arm and Kaiba helped her out of the car. Kisara got out with her purse in her left hand, Kaiba locked the car with the press of a button and he led Kisara to the vast park lawn. After walking for a few minutes he found the perfect spot, on top of a slope where they could see Cherry Blossom trees for miles and they were overlooking the lake and the bridge.

"You can take your blindfold off now." When Kisara opened her eyes she was amazed, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. A large smile crept across her face, suddenly a gust of wind blew across her face and she inhaled the familiar scent.

"I can't believe you remembered that this is my favourite park and that I actually got to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom."

"Surprise! Today is the day they went into full bloom, March 29th." Kaiba had just placed the picnic basket down on the ground when Kisara suddenly leaped and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the ground. "Thank you so much Seto, this is beautiful!"

When they hit the ground, it hurt a bit, but they didn't care. Kisara stood up and dusted off her dress and extended her hand out to Kaiba and helped him up, he then dusted off his clothes.

"Sorry about that." Kisara said, staring at Kaiba with puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, you were just excited." Kaiba then opened the picnic basket and took out the picnic blanket and set it on the ground. It was soft and comfy and of a reddish colour.

Kisara then sat down and Kaiba did the same. "This blanket is really comfy." She exclaimed and Kaiba smiled.

"So what's in the basket?"

"A lot of delicious food." Kisara smiled. Kaiba then started unpacking all the goodies in the picnic basket. He took out a plate with two club sandwiches, a food container with brownies, a medium sized bowl with the fruit salad and two canisters with the lemonade.

"WOW! It all looks so delicious."

"It will be, let's dig in."

With that they both grabbed the club sandwiches first, when Kisara bit into the sandwich, her mind wondered. _I just tasted a piece of heaven. _"This is so good!"

"Am glad you like it."

"So what else are we gonna do on this date, other than eat scrumptious food?"

"We could talk and catch up, two years is a lot."

"Right, two years Is a long time, and I didn't appreciate how you left things."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you told me you liked me and then left. You don't do that Seto."

"Well I thought I'd say something before I lost my chance. I like you and so do other guys."

"You're right about that, I'm a very likeable girl"…Kisara grinned; "but the thing is I like you too, not them. You had nothing to worry about; you _still_ have nothing to worry about."

"Really? What about Aaron?"

"What about him?

"I didn't know if the two of you were gonna get back together…" Kisara's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"Aaron and I were never getting back together…never…he was a horrible boyfriend."

"Wait, I still have nothing to worry about?" Kaiba queried as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I saw the guys in our class staring at me, that's how it always starts, they stare at me, and then they try to romance me with gifts, and then ask me out on dates. It's like no matter where I go, they all do the same thing, like it's some kinda routine."

"Interesting."

"It's like that stupid pick up line…are your feet tired? Why? Because you've been running through my mind all day." Kisara sighed…but Kaiba burst out laughing…and Kisara soon followed.

Just then Téa came by walking some dogs, she had become a dog walker to earn some extra cash, as this was her last couple of months in high school and after graduation she would be going to New York to Dance School and even though she got a scholarship she still needed extra money so she started to do odd jobs.

She squinted her eyes, _who's that girl Kaiba's with?_ I've gotta step my game up, if I'm ever going to win him over now. Just when the "mystery girl turned her head and her face was in full view for Téa to see, one of the dogs saw a cat and the entire pack of dogs ran and dragged Téa along with them. When she finally got the dogs to stop, her arms felt like noodles. and She walked over to a bench, tied the dogs to the it and sat down for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and breathed in the fresh air. Just then Téa decided she wanted a hot dog and walked over to a hotdog stand, which had sort of long line.

By now Kaiba and Kisara had finished eating everything in the picnic basket.

"OMG! Those were the best brownies I've ever had! Please give your chef my regards, he did a superb job!"

"Will do." "You know something?"

"What?"

"You bring out the best in me, you always have."

"Awwww Seto! I'm flattered." Kaiba took a deep breath and leaned in close to Kisara's face.

"And I like you a lot. I've never felt this way before." Kisara inhaled his scent, the mixture of his minty breath hitting her lips as he spoke along with his cologne surrounding her.

Téa finally got her hotdog, she took a huge bite out of it, and savoured the taste, just then she turned around and saw Kaiba closed his eyes, lean in and kiss the mystery girl on the lips. Téa became enraged and threw her hotdog to the ground. "Hmph"! The people in line to get a hotdog all stared at her in confusion as she stormed off.

_I can't believe this! He kissed another girl! I really have to step my game up, but what can I do to win Kaiba over?_ Just then she'd made her way back to the bench where she'd tied the dogs and sat down. She pondered on what to do about Kaiba's "new girl".

**~Flashback~**

"Téa you need a chemistry tutor." Were the words that came from Mrs Robertson-Adkins mouth? Téa stared at her in confusion.

"But I've never needed a tutor in anything…"

"Well you need a tutor, Seto's the top student in chemistry, and I can get him to help you."

"Ha! You're gonna get Kaiba to tutor me in chemistry? That's hilarious."

"It's not hilarious at all, you're failing and if you continue to fail, you won't graduate." Téa's eyes widened in horror.

"I can't repeat my senior year!"

"Well then let Seto help you."

"Can't someone else help me?"

"I've asked around, none of your classmates want to spend their afternoon tutoring someone in chemistry; so sorry." Téa swallowed hard.

"And you're telling me that Kaiba was willing to tutor me, instead of someone else?"

"Pretty much."

"My friends?"

"They were the first to decline." Téa's jaw dropped. "Did they even know that it was me?"

"No, I do not divulge that students are failing to other students. All they needed to know, was one of their fellow classmates needed help."

"And how is it possible that I'm failing but they're passing?"

"I guess they actually understand chemistry."

"Even Joey?" Téa confessed in horror.

"Yes even Joseph, he's actually doing very well." Téa placed a hand over her heart, which was beating at an accelerated rate from all the news.

"So you're telling me, my friends won't help me, but Kaiba will? What's going on here?

"Seto's your only hope." Téa sighed.

"Fine, I'll let Kaiba tutor me."

"Wonderful. So what time are you free?

"Monday to Friday, afterschool from 4 to 7PM; I have work after so I can't be late."

"Okay, I would suggest, you get tutored every day; starting from next week right up until final exams. Do we have an agreement?"

**A/N: I didn't really like the Japanese graduation season, where school starts in April and ending in March, which throws off my entire story line, so the students will be graduating in June. **

"Yes Ma'am."

"It'll be April next week after all, and that'll only leave two full months left before graduation after all…I will contact Seto, you will be tutored at Kaiba Corp, Monday to Friday from 4 to 7PM, just as we agreed."

"I will be there."

"Bye Téa and happy learning." Mrs. Robertson-Adkins said as Téa left the room.

"Bye Ma'am".

**~Flashback end~ **

_Oh yeah, I have to meet Kaiba on Monday. _ Téa thought as she placed her index finger on her upper lip as she often does when she's thinking. Just then an idea popped into Téa's head and a wicked smile crept across her face. Téa then remembered something, new girl…she briefly thought back to the girl she saw with Kaiba…_blue hair_…_OMG! Kisara! _Téa then jumped off the bench, hurriedly untied the dogs and ran out of the park, developing her "master plan" while she ran.

Just then Kaiba and Kisara parted their rather long kiss, which felt magical to both of them. They stared into each other's blue eyes and blushed. "You're a great kisser." Kisara exclaimed.

"So are you." As they parted Kaiba glanced at his wrist watch, which read 5:30.

"What else do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You've planned an amazing date so far, so I'm wondering what else you have in mind."

"Well I was thinking maybe a scenic walk around the park and then a movie."

"Sounds nice. Let's go." Kaiba gathered up all the empty dishes and pack them into the picnic basket while Kisara folded the blanket and placed it into the basket. They then stood up, Kaiba grabbed the picnic basket and they started walking. On their walk around the park they intertwined their fingers and Kisara layed her head on Kaiba's shoulder. When they were finished with their walk they returned to the car and drove back to the Kaiba Mansion. They rode back to the mansion in silence but their fingers were intertwined the entire drive. When the car was parked, Kisara turned and looked at Kaiba.

"Seto, thank you for such an Amazing date! She stared into his blue eyes for a second before she leaned in and kissed him. A soft sensual kiss. Even when Kisara got out of the car and went inside Kaiba could still feel his lips "tingling". Kaiba shook his head to take away some of the mesmerisation he felt from the kiss. He locked his sports car and grabbed the picnic basket. He then rushed inside placed it in the kitchen and ran up to his room where he found Kisara sitting on the bed, looking as beautiful as ever; his heart literally skipped a beat when he looked at her.

"So are we going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, but first I wanna do something." Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat next to Kisara. He raised his hand and touched her face as he stared into her eyes with love and compassion so she blushed. He leaned in for a kiss and he felt the same tingling sensation in his lips from before, but this time he didn't stop. He continued to inhale her scent which made him quiver. Her scent was a mixture of her perfume and a hint of vanilla. As they made out, Kaiba was being more and more captivated by the feeling of Kisara's body at the edge of his fingertips. As they continued the heat built up between them and Kisara suddenly broke away. She took a deep breath and then exclaimed "maybe we should watch the movie." Kaiba stared at her and saw the joy in her eyes. He then put in the DVD of "Silver Lining's Playbook" and returned to his seat on the bed. The movie started and they both stared into Kaiba's 60 inch plasma screen TV. Soon after, they both laid down on the bed and cuddled. Kisara laid her head on Kaiba's chest to listen to his heartbeat as she watched the movie and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Kaiba's heartbeat soon lulled Kisara to sleep and his eyes began to flutter before he finally let the sleep takeover. As they drifted off into their slumber, they looked so peaceful and seemed to be the _perfect match_ as if they were two halves of the same coin).

**A/N**: Well there you have it. Chapter7 is complete. I think this is the longest chapter I've written to date. I hope you guys liked their date and Téa's hint of jealously? I normally write a chapter in a day but that wasn't the case this time around took forever to write this chapter, as I was hit by the procrastination bug and then I lost the inspiration to type it out of my head. Please review and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism, instead of those one line reviews that I often see. I do apologise for such a long wait, but your wait will be well worth it because this is a jam-packed chapter! Please stay tuned for chapter 8. Bye! Until next chapter ^_^ (Smiley face).


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

**A/N**: Hi everyone! It's been a REALLY LONG TIME since I updated. I do apologise if you felt that I was taking to long, but I just wasn't feeling it. I didn't want to write this story anymore, but gladly I got over my funk, as the story never left my mind, it's still here. I graduated from Community College with an Associates In Science, Business Administration in June of this year…CONGRATULATIONS TO ME ^_^! I'm currently job hunting, but enough about me…on to the chapter update!

I would like to thank all of you for your reviews of Chapter 7, even though they were few. I said to myself, I was gonna take a break from fanfic writing because I was dealing with graduation stuff and all, but maybe my hiatus was TOO LONG….Anyways, I'm back!

To all who have started this journey with me, , I say a big THANK YOU! And to those who have just joined this ride, thanks for joining **^_^**. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers that I started with…that would be sad =( [sad face].

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the plot of this story and my Original Characters (OC's) or Sensodyne Extra Mint and Listerine Mouthwash.**_

_Characters thoughts are in italics_

COMMENTARY RESPONSES:

**blueishdolphin**: I couldn't reply to your comment, because your private messaging has been disabled. Thanks for your review! ^_^ ! I Love the part where Tea comes in too! Keep posted, I hope I haven't lost you.

**Guest: **He'll end up with Tea for a period of time, hence Love Triangle...SPOILER ALERT! I don't think I'm ruining her character...I think I'm just modifying it to suit said Love Triangle.

Blueshipping Fan: I'm glad that you like my story. Stay tuned for Tea's master plan, and maybe it wasn't necessary to have the details of her undergarments, but they're already there…..

To Be Honest, I had to re-read this story, just to get back to where I was writing wise, and I've noticed a lot of typos, but that can be understood, as I never let someone else proofread it, because I love doing my own thing, and I don't want to wait until a Beta reader is finished with the story, as everyone is busy and that just takes away my excitement, when I have to wait….I noticed that I didn't state what colour Kaiba's underwear was…me being too descriptive again…I didn't state when he got dressed, and I didn't state when he took up the picnic basket….

HAPPY READING!

On to the story** =)**

**Chapter 8**

**The morning after**

Kaiba awoke the next morning with Kisara's head still resting on his chest, he smiled, but he wondered to himself, _how did we stay in the exact same position as last night_? He then looked over to his alarm clock that boldly stated **10:00AM**. _Wow it's late! _He then gently got up without waking Kisara and went into his bathroom and bushed his teeth. He then came back into the bedroom and shook Kisara, and she stirred in her slumber. She then awoke and blue eyes stared up at blue eyes. "Kisara, it's time to get up, I have to get you home."

She stared at him, blankly, all she heard was "blah blah blah." He stared at her concerned, "Kisara, did you hear anything I said?" He then looked into her eyes and deduced "no." So he decided to repeat himself, which he never did, "Kisara, it's time to get up, I have to get you home."

Kisara actually heard him this time. "What time is it?"

"10AM."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, what's the matter?

"I have to get home; my dad didn't know that I was sleeping over." He stared at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think Sarge already figured out what your choice was, so please calm down. I'll gladly take you home after we've eaten breakfast."

Kisara took a deep breath. "Breakfast sounds yummy!" With that Kisara hopped out of Kaiba's bed and fixed her ruffled dress.

Just as she was about to leave he asked, "so no morning kiss?"

"Morning kiss? Not from me, I don't have fresh breath, I have morning breath. I don't kiss people when I have morning breath"

"Well I have fresh breath."

"Huh? When did you do that? To my recollection you never got off the bed."

"Do you doubt me?" He had a glint in his eye. So Kisara decided to walk over to his side of the bed.

"Yes I do, so Open." She gave him an inquisitive look as he opened his mouth. She sniffed **(A/N: Like that episode of Zoey 101, where Quinn made that breath spray that made her breath smell really nice and Lola kept sniffing but couldn't smell bad breath, but had a horrible laughing side effect. I had recently watched a re-run of that episode on Teen Nick when I thought of this part of this chapter.) **She sniffed two more times but couldn't smell bad breath. "You brushed your teeth didn't you?"

"No, I naturally have fresh breath." He grinned.

"Ha ha ha. Natural fresh breath, huh?" _Naturally fresh breath my foot. I can spell that Sensodyne Extra Mint and that Listernine mouthwash. _

"Yep."

"Well I'm starving, so you and fresh breath will have to wait." With that she skipped down to the kitchen and sat down and ate her breakfast. He subsequently followed. When he arrived into the kitchen, he sat down right next to Kisara.

"I still didn't get my kiss." He jokingly smiled, as he grabbed a plate and started picking up scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and blueberry waffles. Kisara did the same.

"What is with you and this kiss? I already told you, that you weren't getting one."

"I guess I'm persistent.

"Too persistent, if you ask me." Kisara stated, as she started eating her breakfast. As she did, she was transported to that magical place again; food heaven. "Please give my regards to your chef! He outdoes himself every time."

"You can do that right now…Sanji!" Kaiba called. Sanji heard his name being called and he stopped chopping up peppers at the Kitchen Island, as he'd already started preparing lunch. He rushed into the dining area.

"Yes Mr Kaiba? Is something wrong with the food?" Sanji actually had a horrified look on his face.

"No Sanji, calm down. Kisara just wanted to give her regards to you in person, about the delicious food she's been eating since Saturday."

"Yes Miss?"

"Well Seto already took all the words outta my mouth, but I just wanted to thank you in person for the delicious food I've eaten, every time I've been here and especially the picnic. Your food is truly scrumptious, please keep up the good work."

Sanji bowed and as he turned to leave he said "Thank you Miss."

"And Sanji, please don't call me Miss, Kisara will do just fine." Before he answered her, he asked Kaiba's permission via contact, saying _"Is it really okay for me to call her by her first name?"_ Kaiba gave him a nod.

"Yes…Kisara." And with that he bowed and returned to the kitchen to continue preparing lunch. Kaiba and Kisara ate their breakfast in silence, periodically staring across at each other. When they were finished they took the liberty of taking their dirty dishes into the kitchen and retired to Kaiba's room.

"So if you have fresh breath, can I have fresh breath as well? I need to brush my teeth."

"Sure, when you go into the bathroom, take a look in the face basin cabinet, the second drawer on your right and you'll find a pack of brand new toothbrushes." Kisara raised her right eyebrow.

"Honestly how many girls do you have sleep over, that you have extra toothbrushes at the ready?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I…not that much."

"Then why the pause? Someone sounds guilty."

"Ahem, I'm not guilty. Toiletries are just easy to come by."

"Okay…so is it safe for me to assume that you don't have female clothes at the ready?"

Kaiba face turned red, "now why would I have female clothes at the ready? Do you actually think I have that many girls over?" Kaiba pondered.

Kisara paused "uh..not really."

"But you paused, which means you don't really believe me."

"I actually do, don't look so scared, I was just messing with ya." She reached up and tousled his chestnut brown hair and he smiled.

"So when do you plan on taking me home?"

"Oh that, sorry, we can go after you're finished…". With that Kisara stepped into the bathroom, choose a toothbrush and did and entire dental hygiene regime, with the exception of flossing and then she returned to the bedroom and gave Kaiba a kiss on the lips.

**A/N: I'm back from being sick, it's been a whole week, after coughing, sneezing and a runny nose, I'm good, not back to 100%, but I'm good enough to finish the chapter.**

As she kissed him, she felt him smile, so she opened her eyes; "you got what you wanted."

"Yes I did, and now it's time for me to take you home." Kisara nodded, grabbed her purse and followed Kaiba out of his room and out to the car. They drove to Kisara's house in silence, when they arrived at a stop light Kaiba reached for Kisara's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kisara looked over at him and gave a soft smile, he then moved their intertwined fingers up to his lips and kissed her hand and she blushed. The light turned green and they were at Kisara's house in five minutes. When Kaiba pulled up in front of her house, Kisara gently removed her hand from his, kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you for an amazing date, I was very impressed. I'll see you tomorrow at school; he gave her a small smile as she got out of the car." Kaiba watched as she entered the house and then he drove off. "So she was impressed with my date…I wonder what I should do our second date?" These thoughts filled his head, as he made his way back to the Kaiba mansion.

**A/N**: It may not be as long or nowhere near the other chapter in length, but I think the jokes made up for that (at least I find them funny, even if you don't).

Well there you have it. Chapter 8 is complete. I wanted to include a homework session into this chapter, but at the last minute I decided not to include it, as I think you guys have waited long enough for an update to this story, so that part will be included in Chapter 9, as I can't wait anymore, I want to upload the chapter this very minute. So since I took it out I had to rename this chapter. I think this chapter is short, but it's still something. As **AmandaSpardaBVB **told me, I seem to have everything planned out and ready and I do, I even have how this story will end and a possible sequel, I just need the time and inspiration to stick with this story until it's completed.  
I hope I haven't lost anyone because I took too long to update, that would be bad. Please review and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. Please try to be more detailed in your reviews, I would really like to know what you think. I don't really favour one line reviews. Once again, I do apologise for such a long wait, but I hope you find your wait worthwhile with the bits of humour included in this chapter. Please stay tuned for chapter 9. Bye! Until next chapter ^_^ (Smiley face).


End file.
